Guilds
Guilds can be founded at the Guild Manager, Magria Starforce. She is located in Arcadian Forest in the town of Silence, directly above the Storage Box and also in Greenmont in the Hall of Blade. Creating a Guild To create a guild, you buy a Guild Stone for 5 gold, then 'use' it to create the name. You must be at least level 10 to use it. Take note: *Guild names are limited to 16 characters and cannot contain spaces or censored words *Guilds are limited to 240 members *You can only invite characters who are currently online to join a guild. Guild Information What is a Guild? A guild is a small "society"; you can think of it as your home. After you join a guild, you can use the guild channel to chat with other guild members, and check their status anytime and anywhere. You can also invite someone to join your guild, but you need permission for this. How can I join a guild? Only guild masters and administrators can invite someone to join their guild, so you could recommend someone on a public channel, or contact an administrator directly. How can I create a guild? Oh, you want to create a guild? It's easy, just buy a guild stone from me and use it. Then you must name your new guild. What is Guild Vitality? Guild Vitality is used, along with Hero Emblems, to upgrade the Guild to the next level (maximum of level 4). It increases automatically when any guild member completes a quest, plays lottery, gets 50 exhaustion, or gains 500 Honor points. Guild Features When creating or joining a Guild, players gain access to the Guild Chat channel. The Guild interface includes: Guild Information * The main guild page, it displays the Guild Members currently online (selecting the box "Show Offline Players" will display all members. * At the bottom left, Guild Members #/240 displays the total number of guild members, out of 240 (maximum). * The GM and Admins can use the Guild Message box to create unique messages. * The name of the Guild is at the top, under it is the current Guild Level (max level is 4). * Guild Vitality and Guild Fund are used to level up the Guild. * Selecting any character in the Guild roster will bring up their Guild Note, which the GM and Admins can write something brief about each player. * Selecting the "Manage" button at the bottom displays Guild Rank settings, "Donate" for members to donate Hero Emblems, "Invite" for GM and Admins to type in a name to send a guild invite to, and "Broadcast" which sends a guild announcement to all online players. Guild Spells * Available to Guilds at level 2. Guild Mailbox * Available to Guilds at level 2. The GM and Admins can use this to write mail which is available for all guildies to read. This mailbox is only for writing letters, not mailing or storing items. Guild Diplomacy * Displays current Rival Guild, Allied Guilds, the Battle Board for any ongoing Guild Rivalry on the server, and Mail for any Rival or Ally requests (that the GM can either Accept or Decline.) Guild Rank Permissions Finding a Guild Links to the official Gameloft Forum sections for Guild Recruitment: Guild Recruitment (iOS) Guild Recruitment (Facebook) Category:Active Guilds